


Mischief? Always.

by ThatOneMentalBee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMentalBee/pseuds/ThatOneMentalBee
Summary: It started with the dreams.... He assumed they just meant nothing, or at least that's what he wanted. For them to be about nothing. But what he really wanted was to understand them, why now and why him? Dream didn't really want to figure it out because if he did he would have to acknowledge his feelings.... for George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

*Dreams P.O.V* 

Opening my eyes I look around confused until I realize why I woke up, I’m getting a phone call. More specifically a discord call from George. 

I pick it up, “What do you want George?” 

“Ooohh chat someone is grumpy,” He laughs 

“Are you streaming?” My tone of voice doesn’t change, I’m still half asleep. 

“Uhh yeah, did you just wake up?” He asks. 

“Yeah, it’s only... “ I trail off looking at the time, “ 7:15 here.”

George chuckles lighty, “whoops, I hope I didn’t interrupt a good dream” He laughs again, “get it? Dream.” 

“Yeah yeah you comedian,” I say kinda sadly because he did interrupt a good dream, just one he doesn’t need to know about and one I need to figure out. 

“I’m going to hang up now George,” He sighs, “I’ll get on later after I have time to wake up and shower” I add 

He groans, “Oh no did you have to add the part about you showering? Chat is going crazy.” 

I chuckle, “What Georgie you don’t want them to know you think about me in the shower? I’m hurt.” 

“No no no Dream stop!” He sounds flustered so I continue, “ Aww is poor Georgie getting flustered from his dirty thoughts?” I laugh. 

“Dream stooooop,” George whines. 

“Fine fine but only if you say please,” I give in. 

“Do I have to?” He asks. 

“Yes” a short and solid answer. 

“Fine, but you owe me,” He grumbles then continues. ” Dream please stop talking about you in the shower.” 

“Hmm let me think,” I say. 

“Dream!” 

“Okay okay, but only because you asked so nicely. I am going to hang up now but I will not disclose if I am going to shower or not” I add the last part laughing 

“Dre-” George is cut off as I hang up, but he sure as hell didn’t sound too pleased with what I said. 

I set my phone down thinking back to my dream, back to george. Ugh I shouldn’t have told him to say please it only brought my dream back clearer than before. 

I start to remember it now, He was here in Florida. We decided to finally meet up, only it shifted in my dream. I can’t really remember the rest except the end, where I’m leaning over him and I- 

No. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. George is a friend and nothing more. 

I walk from my room to the bathroom stripping down and not even waiting for the water to heat up, a good cold shower is what I need right now. 

I look down at my stomach as it grumbled, that and food. 

A couple minutes later I turn the water off and wrap the towel around my wet body, stepping out of the bathroom I am greeted by Patches. 

“Well, good morning to you too. I’m guessing we both need food huh?” 

She just meows back in response so I quickly feed her and then start on my own food. I’m thinking just oatmeal for today, I want to get on the server before George hops off. 

About 15 minutes later both Patches and I have had our breakfast and my monitor is humming to life, I start up minecraft and join the VC George is in. 

“Hey Dream,” he says softly. 

I smile and respond, “Hey Georgie, did you end your stream?” 

“Yeah, No one else was on and it was pretty boring after waking you up,” He says. 

“Ah well do you have any plans today or just playing on the server?” I want the conversation to continue but I barely know what to talk about. 

“I think just playing on the server but uh dream?” He asks.

“Yeah?” I ask back. 

“Did I actually interrupt a good dream?” He sounds concerned almost as if he’s in trouble or something. 

“Yeah, but it’s alright.” I sigh. “Just because it was a good dream doesn’t mean anything.” 

“What was your good dream about then Dream?” He asks.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wha-at?” I stutter.

He laughs, “Your dream, what was it about?”

“Oh uh it was about….” I trail off.

“Dream?” George asks me.

“Sorry,” I respond. “ It was about a trip somewhere, probably to see you or you coming to see me, I can’t really remember it now.”

It’s a lie but George doesn’t need to know the truth yet. When I understand it I’ll tell him, he likes honesty and in all honesty I am confused by it.

“Oh, was I actually in it?” His tone of voice has changed but I can’t really see through it.

“Uh yeah I think so. Like I said I can’t really remember it now…” I trail off.

“Yeah yeah I understand,” He tries to sound happy but I can tell he’s upset.

“George?” I say cautiously.

“Clay,” He says back. “What?”

“Are you upset I can’t remember my dream or because I can’t remember if you were in it or not.” My voice is stern and unwavering, I need to know his answer.

“Dream!” He cries out.

“What?!” I’m now wheezing at his reaction. “ I just wanna know your thoughts.”

“I’m-” George is cut off by Sapnap joining the call

“What is up bitches!” He yells into his mic.

“Sapnap!” I shout.  
“What?” He asks innocently even though knows exactly what he just did, just not what he interrupted.

“You can’t just join a call and shout with no warning!” I continue with the same volume as before.

“Why not?” He mocks. “You are.”

“I think it’s great that Sapnap joined,” George laughs.

“That’s just cause you didn’t want me to find out all your dirty secrets,” I tell George.

“Ooohhh finding out Georgies secrets are we?” Sapnap laughs.

“Nope!” George says energetically.

Due to this Sapnap starts uncontrollably laughing and George is quick to join him.

“We were before you joined,” I grumble as they laugh.

“Next time dreamy next time,” Sapnap laughs out.

“Yeah yeah,” I laugh along with him but my heart isn’t in the feelings.

My phone lights up all of a sudden with a snapchat from Gogy.  
I open it and look at the image before me.

It’s George's face from his nose down and part of his chest with his finger covering his lips in a shushing motion. The text reads: “ _I’ll tell you all my dirty secrets later ;)_ ”

“George!” I shout into my mic.

“What?” He laughs

“Heyyy I wanna know” Sapnap whines.

“Not important,” George says to him.

I hum in agreeance looking at the picture again, staring at the white sweatshirt he’s wearing. He’s pulled the sleeves up to his elbows, my eyes trace up to his hand, his finger on his lips.

I focus on his lips remembering my dream and suddenly I want to be back there, with the playful fighting that leads to cuddling and then.. Me kissing him.

“Hey uh dream?” I hear Sapnaps concerned voice through my headset.

I shake my head and respond, “Yeah?”

“Just checking you didn’t die or something, George was a little worried when you stopped responding,” He laughs out the last part.

“Was not!” George yells out, but there it is again. That voice with what sounds like a hint of maybe something more. I pick it out and it’s…. Affection.

No no I must just be reading the situation wrong George and I are just really good friends, he just cares about me is all. Nothing more.

“Awww thanks Georgie, I knew you cared” I laugh along with Sapnap before I send a text back to George.

I look the image over before hitting send, it’s a picture of me, well sort of. It’s a picture of me from the bottom of my nose down, my middle finger pressed to my lips like George’s finger was except I’m flipping the camera off, the text read: " _Can’t wait ;)_."

I press send without another thought and wait for him to open it, setting my phone down.

“Dream,” George says quietly.

“Yes George?” I whisper back.

He lets out an amused huff,” Can I screenshot this?”

“Oooh what did Dream send you George?” Sapnap asks.

“Feet pics obviously,” I say, adding a quick, ”Yes.” to answer George.

My phone lights up not even 5 seconds later with the notification that George screenshotted the picture.

“Hey guys I think I’m gonna hop off for a bit to do some editing,” I tell them.

“Aww no don’t leave me Dream,” Sapnap says.

“Have fun editing Dream,” George says.

I take that as my cue to leave the call and once I do I sit back in my chair and sigh.

I stay like that for a couple minutes and then I get to editing. The next time I look away from my computer screen and the video I’ve been working on it's close to 5 in the afternoon.

I send George a quick snap of my computer with the text of: _“Ready to tell me all of your dirty secrets now?”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“Oh come on,”_ I send, _“You know you want to_ ,” I add.

“ _Oh so you know what I want then?_ ” He asks.

My breathe catches in my throat and I take a second before sending my response.

“ _No but you can tell me :)”_

 _“Fine,”_ He says.  
My screen fills up with the cursed image I set as George’s contact photo and I quickly hit the green button at the bottom of my screen to answer the call.

George speaks first, “So you really wanna know what I was gonna say earlier don’t you?”

“Yes,” I breathe out, “Yes I do.”


End file.
